


Haikus for Kurapika

by troublesomeone



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troublesomeone/pseuds/troublesomeone
Summary: A while back I was working on a Kurapika story. Instead, I kept writing haikus. Then someone told me they weren't half bad, so I figured I might as well post them.





	Haikus for Kurapika

It mirrors me back,  
that forever-changing red,  
raging grief I feel.

 

When the dark yet lives,  
And beauty still perishes,  
We never forgive.

 

If I should return,  
it would be a lie to say,  
“Everything was fun.”

 

A world far alone,  
as a life without you all,  
once more carries on.

 

Would it be pointless,  
to ask why a world allowed,  
such injustice, run free?

 

May frightened eyes watch,  
as I do seize your heart’s thief,  
and grieve your swift plight.

 

Be certain of this,  
in a place you never knew,  
remembrance exists.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If I get more, I'll update this, but for now this is it. Feedback is welcome, although it's merely a few poems so there wouldn't be much to comment on anyway. Here's one more:
> 
> I ought to write out,  
> thoughts dwelling, yet here I am,  
> composing haikus.


End file.
